


The Merchandise

by Amy Raine (amyraine)



Series: Evil AtLAverse [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Multi, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyraine/pseuds/Amy%20Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar and the pirate capture a princely prize. Part of a dark mirrorverse I'm developing for fun, with Gray and Black morality. The torture and sex is implied and off screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the take down and repost! Been reorganizing. I am not sure if I'll have more for this universe, but I would really like to write more, in the style of short ficlets set at various points.

“Rope won't do,” Katara growled. “Get the chain from below deck.”

Her brother trudged over to their ship, moored in the nearby river, grumbling that she'd better watch her back or she'd be getting intimate with the ocean she loved so much. Katara brushed off Sokka's words with a shrug. She'd heard him say worse since the day she drowned their father and took the Black Moon for herself, but it was just talk. He didn't have the balls to follow through.

A few moments later, their prisoner came to, chained upright against the tree. One thing Katara's otherwise useless brother did well was making sure a person could not escape their bonds. That's why they didn't play their 'games' anymore; she didn't trust him not to stab her while she was chained and unable to bend. She had someone new and exciting to play with, anyway.

Make that two new, exciting people, she corrected herself as the young man with the odd hairstyle stirred. The purple bruise on his right temple complimented the vicious scar that circled his left eye. That scar ruined what was obviously once a devastatingly handsome face, yet Katara admitted that it had its own appeal.

He groaned and cracked open one bloodshot golden eye. Katara waved the scroll in his face. “Think you're clever, don't you, trying to lure me out with this. Did you really think your men were a match for me and my crew?” She smirked. “It's not like I need it—I mastered waterbending long ago. But it will piss off that bitch Yue, knowing I possess something belonging to her tribe. So, I thank you, Prince Zuko, for liberating it from those merchants for me.”

His eyes went wider and she waved a dismissive hand. “Yes, I know who you are. All the pirates know. You just haven't been worth the trouble of attacking, the so-called prince of a beaten nation that has been the plaything of one empire after another. That tiny ship you used to have obviously had nothing of value. Though I checked just to be sure before I sank it, along with all your men.”

She edged closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and dropped her voice. Her short tunic was built for a larger man and it gaped open. She wore no sarashi. “Maybe you have something to offer me, though.”

“Katara!”

The voice, though young, trembled with rage, and the boy who owned it suddenly appeared. He couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen, but under the ragtag clothing pirates usually wore blazed the fierce war tattoos of the former Air Empire's army.

Katara pushed away from the prisoner and wound herself around her lover. “Now, baby,” she cooed, “don't be mad. I was just testing the merchandise.” When he didn't relax, she nuzzled his neck and added, “I was hoping we could share.”

And the Avatar smiled.


End file.
